Rêve ou réalité
by kitsu34
Summary: Les chevaliers existent ils ou non? Peuton en croiser dans les rues d'Athènes?


Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saint Seiya

Couple : ben… aucun

Disclaimers : rien à moi dans l'univers de Saint Seiya. Par contre, Sarah et les abrutis sont à moi.

Note : J'ai très longtemps hésité à poster ce texte. Je l'ai écrit au retour d'un énième voyage en Grèce, pays que j'adore…Ce machin n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le manga, me direz-vous… Et vous avez raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le poste… Peut-être parce que quelque part, c'est la réalité que je rêverais de vivre… Et aussi parce que je l'ai écrit en hommage à ce manga que j'aime tellement. Alors, ne soyez pas trop durs, s'il vous plaît, même si c'est mauvais...

Rêve ou réalité…

« Signomi, pou inê to leoforio yia tin athina, parakalo ? (1)»

Sarah écouta attentivement la réponse de l'employée de l'aéroport international Venizélos d'Athènes. Elle ne parlait pas encore bien le grec et sa compréhension était inégale.

Mais elle était tellement heureuse d'être là, à Athènes, où elle rêvait de venir depuis longtemps, si longtemps… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu l'envie, la faim de voir de ses yeux ce pays tant rêvé.

« Elle a dit qu'il fallait prendre le bus à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, par là-bas. Suivez-moi. »

Les autres la suivirent en bavardant joyeusement. Ils attendirent à peine le bus qui les emmena vers la capitale grecque. Sarah se colla littéralement à la vitre pour jouir de la vue.

La ville se déroulait, tentaculaire, sous ses yeux. Immense. Et grise, sale, bruyante. Quelque part, Athènes était vraiment laide. Triste.

Ses amis, eux, semblaient déçus. Mais Sarah était aux anges. Pour elle, cette ville était magique. Comme eux, songea-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

Le bus les laissa sur une grande place, cernée par deux immenses avenues qui vomissaient les voitures sans interruption. Le bruit était assourdissant. Les klaxons retentissaient en permanence. Les gens marchaient vite et se croisaient sans cesse. C'était une ville moderne, polluée et affreusement banale.

Le petit groupe chercha un endroit où se poser, souffler un peu et déposer les sacs. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et découvrirent stupéfaits, un immense Mac Donald's.

Ca avait vraiment quelque chose d'ironique, de venir dans cette ville au nom et à l'évocation si légendaire, Athènes, pour se retrouver à la terrasse d'un vulgaire Mac Do.

Les amis de Sarah semblaient déconfits et bien conscients de ce paradoxe.

Ils s'assirent tous, désabusés, avec leurs plateaux, et se regardèrent un instant en silence, avant d'éclater de rire tous en même temps.

« -Vraiment les gars, nous sommes ridicules ! Venir en Grèce et manger à Mac Do !

-Je me demande bien ce que j'espérais trouver…

-Des petites maisons blanches et des églises aux toits bleus… »

Le rire ne les quittait pas. Et ils s'interrogeaient les uns après les autres sur ce qu'ils s'attendaient à découvrir dans ce pays qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement pas. La distance entre leurs idées préconçues et la réalité était vraiment comique.

Mais quand le tour de Sarah arriva, de dévoiler ce que le pays et la ville représentaient pour elle, elle se tut en souriant et en secouant la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas et se moqueraient sans doute d'elle. Elle-même se sentait pathétique, presque ridicule d'avoir au fond d'elle cette idée que peut-être quelque part ils existaient…

A force d'insistance et parce que Sarah sentait que ses amis commençaient à être blessés de son refus, elle finit par leur dire, rougissante, honteuse, la raison de son attrait pour le pays d'Homère.

Un silence pénible accueillit son aveu. Elle baissa la tête. Elle savait ce que serait leur réaction. Eux, ils avaient un intérêt culturel, architectural, noble quoi, pour le pays. Un intérêt avouable.

Alors, forcément, s'entendre dire qu'on adorait la Grèce parce que toute petite, on avait adoré le manga Saint Seiya qui passait sur la Une, ça surprenait. Et ça ne faisait pas sérieux.

Ils n'eurent pourtant pas de commentaires blessants mais se contentèrent de se regarder les uns les autres en haussant les sourcils ou en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

Et Sarah sentit une certaine colère s'emparer d'elle. De quel droit la jugeaient-ils ? De quel droit décidaient-ils que ses rêves avaient moins de valeur que les leurs ? La colère la poussa à parler alors qu'elle savait préférable pour elle de se taire.

« -Eh bien quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Vous n'avez jamais regardé aucun dessin animé ? Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfance et de rêves ? Je en vois pas ce qu'il y a de si ridicule dans les miens !

-Rien, sauf que tu as fait des études et un voyage erasmus dans un pays seulement parce qu'un manga de ton enfance en parlait ! C'est… surprenant.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?

-Enfin Sarah ! Faut arrêter de rêver comme ça à ton âge ! On est dans la réalité, là !

-Justement. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. On dit bien que la réalité dépasse la fiction ! »

Cette fois, les rires explosèrent et Sarah sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Honte ? Colère ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

Sous les plaisanteries et les quolibets, elle baissa la tête, mortifiée. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû se taire…

Elle chercha en tremblant dans son sac, son paquet de clopes et essaya de s'en allumer une pour se donner contenance et tâcher de s'occuper d'autre chose que de leurs moqueries.

Mais ses doigts tremblaient trop et elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son briquet. Les rires devenaient frénétiques. Certains pleuraient même de rire.

Sarah sentait sa température corporelle augmenter sans cesse. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fébrile et mal à l'aise et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et elle les haïssait de déchirer ainsi ce moment de bonheur qu'ils salissaient de leurs préjugés.

Alors que sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus et que ses mains tremblantes laissaient échapper le briquet, un souffle d'air frais et brusque sembla parcourir la table et envelopper ses occupants.

Un claquement sec retentit et le grésillement d'une cigarette qui s'allume apprit à Sarah que quelqu'un était généreusement venu à son secours.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tenta de clarifier sa vision en chassant ses larmes. Une main tenait le briquet allumé devant sa cigarette. Une main d'homme, belle et nerveuse, à la peau dorée par le soleil.

Celle-ci fit sauter légèrement le briquet, comme s'il était fait de matière aérienne et le rattrapa rapidement. Si rapidement que le mouvement semblait incomplet, comme si l'œil n'avait pas été assez vif pour tout enregistrer. Trop rapidement.

Sarah fixa l'objet que cette main lui tendait d'un œil rond, le cœur doucement étreint d'une émotion incompréhensible.

Elle leva lentement la tête vers l'inconnu qui avait volé à son aide. Le silence s'était fait à la table du petit groupe.

L'inconnu était un jeune homme qui devait à peine avoir trente ans. Il était grand, très grand. Et beau, si beau…

Le plus étonnant était la couleur et la longueur de ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient presque à la taille. Et ils étaient bleus, d'un bleu électrique, vif et intense. Une couleur trop irréelle…

La même couleur d'ailleurs que ses yeux, en partie cachés par de longues mèches soyeuses et indisciplinées qui tombaient et encadraient parfaitement son beau visage.

Il lui tendit le briquet avec un léger sourire, et Sarah entendit une voix grave s'adresser à elle en grec.

- Ne pleure pas. L'intelligence se mesure à la taille du rêve qui l'habite, et certainement pas à la mesquinerie et la vulgarité des stéréotypes. Et c'est faire preuve d'un grand courage que d'admettre ses espoirs, si fous qu'ils semblent être. Surtout, que tu as raison, on ne sait jamais ce que réserve la réalité…

« Saga ! On s'en va. Ordre du Sanctuaire. Nouvelle mission, en Afrique. Dépêche-toi.

-J'arrive Aiolia. Partez devant Milo et toi. Je vous rejoins vite. »

Sur un dernier sourire, il glissa le briquet entre ses mains tremblantes qui refusèrent de le tenir. L'objet tomba à terre.

Ebahie, son esprit refusant d'enregistrer et de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir, Sarah battit des paupières comme pour se réveiller.

Lorsque sa vision redevint nette, il était parti et on ne le voyait plus nulle part. Ni lui, ni les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Deux hommes aux cheveux l'un courts et blonds, et l'autre longs et bleus.

Sarah regarda ses compagnons. Ils la regardèrent. Personne ne parla.

« -Vous l'avez vu ? Vous avez entendu, vous aussi, ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Comment ça, entendu ? Il ne t'a pas parlé. Il t'a juste allumé ta clope et t'a donné ton briquet. Et puis ses potes l'ont appelé et il leur a répondu.

-Quel nom ont-ils dit ?

-Ils ont dit… Enfin, j'ai entendu… Euh… Saga… Et ils ont parlé de…du…Sanctuaire… Et lui, il les a appelés… Milo… et Aiolia… »

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Ils ne parlèrent plus et baissèrent la tête sur leurs frites d'un air désemparé et piteux.

Sarah enveloppa la place bruyante, pleine de monde, d'un regard neuf. Elle savoura un instant cette plénitude qui l'habitait à présent. Quelque part, elle savait. Elle avait toujours su.

Parfois, effectivement, la réalité dépassait la fiction.

- - - - -

(1) "Excusez-moi, où se trouve le bus pour Athènes, s'il vous plaît?"

J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce petit texte depuis longtemps. C'est chose faite. Mais je ne sais pas si cela intéresse quelqu'un, ni si cela vaut la peine de laisser une rewiew…


End file.
